The Honeymoon
by btvs
Summary: Sybil and Tom finally get their honeymoon and train rides never felt this good ;


Inspired by a day on a steam train and a scene from Parade's End. Sybil/Tom pure smut. For my partner in crime MissPixieWay and Reps for introducing #Bransonsexytimes

Sybil had been a wife now for almost 2 weeks.

Everything was yet to sink in: being away from home, looking after herself and moving in to their very own house. She was finally the owner of something that was truly hers and she couldn't be happier. There were of course other things that she had gained in marriage, a freedom, a husband and of course... sex. After an awkward start and trying to find time together outside of Tom's mother's house they had finally found their rhythm together. Sybil would have never thought in her lifetime that she could trust and love someone as much as she did Tom.

They're only problem now was finding time together with Tom's hours and Sybil's endless nurse interviews (and also getting past the embarrassment of their creaky wire bed).

It was a shock then, one evening, the day after finally getting a job close to their house that Sybil returned to find Tom at home. It also seemed he'd be home a while as cleaning, cooking and candle lighting had been done with time to spare.

"What's this?" Sybil enquired, her husband's excitable smile reaching her lips as he welcomed her with a kiss. He then proceeded to direct her to the table where flowers, wine and dinner were waiting.

"For you, M'lady" as he pulled the chair out for her, kissed her temple and poured the wine. Sybil still waiting for an explanation as Tom took his seat opposite her.

"I realised that we'd not had a honeymoon and since my beautiful wife is so clever and got herself a job, maybe I should take her away for a couple of days" Indeed they had been so wrapped up in sorting everything out, showing the world they could make it work that they had never had a proper honey moon. With Sybil not starting till next week and Tom owed some time off, now was the perfect time.

When Tom revealed they were going to the coast for a couple of days Sybil got up from her seat, dismissed the gifts Tom had treated her too and moved to sit on his lap, caressing his hair and kissing him behind the ears (Which she'd leant recently drove him wild). As she brushed his hair from his forehead (long gone were the days of greased back work hair) she gazed into his eyes, revelling in their closeness. 'How did I get so lucky' she whispered in her hoarse tone.

The dinner getting cold and the candles burning endlessly as she thanked him for devoting every minute to her happiness as he'd promised so long ago.

-x-

This is what it had all been about...

Resting her head on her husband's shoulders, the movement of the carriage aiding her to drift in and out of peaceful sleep. All the stress, all the years of making him wait, all the times she'd had to defend her love for him, it all came down to this moment. This moment told her it had all been worth it. For truly the first time since she'd stepped in that garage to tell Tom she was ready, she felt at peace. She felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

Then the train halted...

At the mouth of a dark tunnel, the train had stopped and her peaceful slumber had been broken. Her husband brushed his hands down her shoulders, reassuring her that _everything would be alright _and that _he would go and see what had happened._

Now that her just-woken mood had worn off she saw her husband re-enter the carriage.

_God, he's handsome! _She thought to herself. All those years walking in the garage, those summer months when all he wore was a waistcoat and shirt, she wished she'd noticed it more. However, she knew that because of their positions that she'd hidden those feelings away as best she could, keeping them only for her own thoughts, mostly at night...

However now he belonged to her, she'd seen underneath the waistcoat and shirts and as she stared at him she felt her whole body start to heat up with thoughts of those encounters they'd shared.

"Just a bit of an engine problem they said, they're gonna turn it off and start it up again, will probably be about 20mins"

_Oh the things I could do to him in 20 minutes _she thought, trying to stop her cheeks blushing but it was too late, he'd noticed.

"What are you thinking?" he enquired as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, circling his arm around hers.

"Nothing" she replied innocently with a wink, sending her husband a small hint of her intentions.

At that moment, with the engine being turned off, the lights followed and they were shrouded in darkness aside from a small hint of brightness from the mouth of the tunnel.

"Great way to start our honeymoon" he replied.

-x-

She couldn't could she?

It seemed she'd spent most of her life (and especially the last couple of years) thinking that to herself. She knew in this moment what she wanted to do, but what was proper crept into her thoughts. On the other hand, last time she'd done what she wanted to do instead of what was proper she found herself a husband. That's it! She didn't care, sod it! she thought.

So in the darkness, with her husband sitting close to her, she placed her hand swiftly to his crotch. She felt him jolt next to her as he shouted 'Sybil, what are you doing?" as he moved her hand away. She persisted however this time, moving her hands to his waistband, undoing his belt and placing her hands inside his pants to grab what belonged to her. She moved her fingertips slowly across his shaft, feeling him tense but this time not complaining.

She curved her hand around him allowing the lack of light to heighten his senses and as she began to move her hands faster, she felt his fingertips graze her cheek. His lips touching her face, then neck, then lips. He now understood her plan and was very willing to play his part. As she continued to arouse him he moved closer so she could access him easier and he could start to return the favour. The hand that was on her cheek now moved lower to her shoulders and more importantly to the straps of her dress.

Fully embracing 1920's fashion, Sybil wore a low waisted wrap over deep blue dress made of silk. It was the one luxury she had allowed herself, it was her honeymoon afterall. Underneath was her favourite corset, bought by her sisters for her wedding. It had lacy straps with clasps in the middle and matched her silk panties and stockings that she wore also. Tom's hands moved the thick straps of her dress down to her shoulders as she felt his lips move from her neck to the top of her corset. He began to open the top clasps but was constantly interrupted by what he was experiencing. Nervous laughter escaped his lips, not quite believing what was happening, where they were and what was going to happen. She loved the sounds he made, the effect she had on him, how she knew no-one else could do this for him.

As it was clear he was having trouble opening the clasps, Sybil stopped her pursuit to assist him. "It's probably good you did that, I don't think I would of lasted much longer" he announced. With her help, her first four clasps were undone and Tom's lips went from her neck to the space between her breasts, the material pushing away from her skin. As his lips returned to her mouth, his hands thrust into her corset. His fingertips brushing her nipples, pushing her breasts out of the sturdy material and against him.

She thought at that moment she'd heard someone, but after trying to alert Tom it was clear he was lost to the outside world as he continued to smother her chest with kisses and words of love for her.

He moved her onto his lap so could look into her eyes and pull her straps down further, witnessing the moonlight on her shoulders, her hair cascading onto her back. He instructed her to hold on to his shoulders as he brought her legs around his waist and pulled the bottom of her dress up around her thighs so he could feel the clasps of her stocking with his fingers. As he continued to kiss her he slowly pulled the stockings down her bare legs as she moved up from his hips slightly allowing him to take them completely off.

"Stay standing" he instructed as he slowly raised his fingertips from her ankles, to the back of her knees then up the back of her thighs to her bottom. His palms then lay flat on her buttocks as he placed his thumbs on either side of her panties and pulled them down slowly so the silky material touched every part of her. When they reached the floor she stepped out of them and discarded them to the side. He then repeated his journey to her backside, this time running his fingertips across her bottom for longer, then bringing them to her front to her folds to check she was ready. As he began a rhythm with his thumb against her centre, her moans as motivation, he used his other hand to undo his belt fully and pull his trousers to his knees. He then pulled her down onto his lap, fitting them together at last.

He loved her best like this, up above him, as she always had been. However now she was his, in every way possible.

She moved slowly at first but then quickened, knowing the urgency of this moment. It didn't take either of them long to reach their climax. The excitement of being somewhere public, the need for each other and the feel of their remaining clothes against their skin brought them to a orgasm in record time.

As she slowed the rhythm to bring them back to each other she rested her forehead against his as he reached for her, exhausted but happy.

"Great way to start our honeymoon indeed" he whispered in the dark as they both collapsed into laughter.

They only had moments of rest before the engine burst into life once more and blinding light interrupted their embrace. Tom hurried to do up his trousers as Sybil rushed to do up her corset and place her straps back into place.

"Where's my panties? Tom, I can't find them" the sudden illuminations had phased them and in the rush she couldn't find anything amongst their luggage and coats. The stream from the train flooding through the open window, clouding her search. Her husband's laughter was certainly not an aid either.

It was too late to look for them now as they had arrived at the next station and on walked an elderly couple to share their carriage. Sybil barely looked decent with one of her straps still lopsided, her husband noticing at the last minute and pushing it swiftly into place before the couple noticed.

As they sat opposite, she locked eyes with her husband, knowing exactly where his mind was: she was sitting there, a lady no more, without undergarments. The look on his face was almost enough for her to climax all other again but instead they exchanged a knowing smile which became laughter , confusing the couple next to them.

When they arrived at the station and moved their luggage to an awaiting car, their laughter continued as they heard the elderly gentleman exclaim "Good god, whatever are these doing here?" from the carriage.

Knowing his wife was naked from the waist underneath her dress was driving him wild and she knew it. He could barely keep his erection covered in the car as he trailed his fingertips up her calves until her naked thighs were nearly exposed. There was a temptation to take their new sex adventures from train to car but they held restraint under they reached the hotel.

They checked in eagerly (the receptionist muttering 'Newlyweds' under her breath) dumped the luggage, paid the doorman then shut the door.

No words were spoken as he thrust her against the wall, pushing her hands above her head as he raised her dress to her waist, undid his trousers and pushed himself into her.

"I've been wanting to do this since we got off the train" he mumbled against her.

"Me too" she replied between heavy breaths, pushing her fingernails into his back as he pushed her against the wall and into another moment of release.

When they both eventually got their breaths back to normal he drew her into his arms, cradling his new wife whilst kissing her temple and carrying her to the bed. He laid her on the newly changed sheets so they mirrored each other and brought her closer into an embrace. "I love you" he whispered into her hair as she nuzzled his chest and drifted into sleep but not before she whispered back. "Get some sleep my love, I want you naked later" as she cuddled him close.

_A very good start to the honeymoon_ he thought.


End file.
